The Right Kind of Problem
by filmfanatic-20
Summary: During The Final Battle at Hogwarts, Harry and Hermione are accidentally sent into the past. They encounter familiar faces, relationships develop, and the threat of Voldemort continues to grow. Can Hermione and Harry save the future by saving the past?
1. Goodbye Harry Potter

A/N: Hey! Okay, this is my first fanfic, so it might not be good but I hope that you enjoy it! I guess the time travel fic is old now, but I absolutely love them so I decided to do one of my own. Oh, just so you know, this story follows parts of "Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince" but not all of the novel and it totally ignores "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows".

Disclaimer: As everyone knows, Harry Potter belongs to the incredible J.K.Rowling. I'm only a teenager that loves this incredible series.

**

* * *

**

**THE RIGHT KIND OF PROBLEM**

Chapter One: Goodbye Harry Potter

Deafening, complete and terrifying silence surrounded Hermione Granger. For the first time in five hours, Hermione didn't hear sobbing, screams, or groans of pain. There was…nothing.

Hermione realized that she had been holding her breath, and she shakily exhaled. She ran her fingers through her tangled locks, noting they were even more unruly than usual. Odd how she could think such thoughts after the bloodshed she had seen.

The day had started simply enough.

_Harry, Ron and Hermione lazily strolled through the hallways of Howgarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was Sunday and the three had decided to take a break and just relax. Harry laughed at a joke Ron made but Hermione just watched Harry out of the corner of her eye. It was obvious that Harry was troubled; ever since Dumbledore had started to give him private lessons Horcruxes pressed heavily on Harry's mind. Hermione could understand his fear and concern. She hoped that this day would perhaps help Harry forget his problems, at least for a little while._

_Ron turned towards her and caught Hermione's eye. A blush immediately graced her cheeks. Things between the two had been…awkward. Hermione knew that she had feelings for him, but she had no idea if he felt the same way. Sure, he had broken up with Lavender, but that didn't mean that he liked her. _

_Ron smiled at her and Hermione felt butterflies flutter in her stomach. No matter what happened, she knew that she would always care for him, both as a friend and as something more. _

_Suddenly, the piercing sound of shrieks echoed throughout the building and students of every age were running through the halls. Hermione's eyes widened with surprise while Ron's mouth was agape with astonishment. Harry, however, immediately became tense and understanding dawned on his features. Hermione looked at Harry for an explanation, but his attention was elsewhere. Hermione followed Harry's eyes, and felt coldness enter her. _

_At the end of the hall, right before her, stood Death Eaters. Their dark cloaks covered their frames and masks hid their faces. The masks frightened Hermione most of all because they hid the ruthlessness and evil that the men and women held in their hearts. _

_Then, all hell broke lose. Spells flew everywhere and Hermione felt herself go numb. She didn't even know what she was doing. She felt her body move of its own will and her mouth utter spells. Dust and debris flew all around. Chaos and confusion took control and Hermione had no idea what was happening. Before she knew it she found herself on the grounds of Hogwarts. _

_Bodies were strewn all over the ground. She saw faces that she had seen since her childhood pale and waxy, no sign of life on their features. She saw Padma Patil stare lifelessly at the sky, Neville Longbottom lying limply, and Luna Lovegood torn to pieces. She saw so many students dead. All around her she was surrounded by death; Hermione gagged and vomited. _

_She kept walking until she stumbled on something. Looking down, she saw her favorite teacher. On the ground was Professor McGonagall, blood pouring from an open wound. Her hair, normally in a tight bun, was around her shoulders. Hermione began to sob. She felt a hand grab her own and drag her away from the scene. _

"_Keep moving Hermione" the voice told her. Hermione looked up and saw Ron's face. His hand was warm and his grip was tight. His face looked different somehow. It wasn't the boyish face that she had grown up with and loved; no, the face before hers was a man's face. _

_Hermione tried to speak but was unable to. Ron and Hermione hid behind one of the walls, both silent. Ron turned to Hermione and said "Hermione, stay here. I'll be back in a minute." Hermione protested, and grew furious that she was being treated like a damsel in distress._

"_Don't pull this macho act with me Ron Weasley! You know that I can fight just as well as you and I refuse to be pushed to the sidelines. I will not sit and hide while you go get yourself kil-" Suddenly she felt Ron's lips on hers and her mind went blank. As soon as it happened it was over and Hermione was in a daze. She looked into Ron's eyes and searched for an explanation. _

"_Please Hermione, for ten minutes just stay here and hide. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you."_

_With that statement, Ron turned and ran out of sight. _

Hermione shook her head, trying to clear those memories from her mind. They didn't matter now. The only thing that mattered was survival, and Hermione was determined to live no matter what.

Hermione rose to her feet, and surveyed the area. Rubble and debris was everywhere, and darkness cloaked the ground. She had no idea where either Ron or Harry was. She assumed they had run straight to the biggest battle in an effort to defend Hogwarts. This thought caused tears to well into Hermione's eyes, and a choked sob escaped from her lips.

No! Hermione would not lose control at a moment like this. She wiped her eyes and started to cautiously walk. She would find them and then….She had no idea as to the next step of her plan, but she knew she had to be reunited with Ron and Harry. Together, they could figure something out. Slowly but surely Hermione made her way across the grounds, holding her wand close to her body. Every tiny sound sent tremors of fear through her body, and every movement made her jerk in surprise.

In the distance she heard shouts, and men giving orders. Slowly the shouts got louder and louder until Hermione realized that they were close enough to discover her. Hermione's breath caught, and her flight instinct kicked in. Unsure of which side they were from, Hermione decided that best idea would be to hide for a time until they passed. She made her way to the Forbidden Forest, sure that she could easily find cover in the shadowy landscape.

The darkness was thick and Hermione would almost say that she could feel it pressing on her skin. She arrived at the edge of the forest, took a breath, and plunged into the site. The trees towered over her, and Hermione felt small and insecure.

The Forbidden Forest seemed like it would be a safe for a while, at least until Hermione had a chance to search for Ron and Harry. Slowly she walked deeper and deeper into the Forest. To her right, she heard rustling and immediately a chill crept up her spine. Immediately she took cover behind one of the trees near her and gripped her wand even tighter. She looked to her right and almost fainted at the shock. There stood Voldemort a short distance away from her. His dark cloak billowed around him, making his pale head and hands even more noticeable. His back was towards Hermione and she immediately whipped herself behind a tree in an effort to hide.

Hermione's breathing was rapid and her heart was pounding in her chest. In ten seconds Voldemort would realize that she was there and with one curse it would all be over. She would never see her family again. She would never see Ron or Harry; she would never see the twins, Ginny, or any of the other Weasleys. It took all of her strength to stop herself from crying. Hermione waited but still Voldemort did not approach her. Curious and frightened at the same time, Hermione again looked at Voldemort.

Hermione did not understand how Voldemort had not detected her presence yet. But as she viewed the scene closer, she realized Voldemort was oblivious to his surroundings. Every word or sound fell on deaf ears; he was solely concentrated on the victim that lay at the bottom of his feet. Hermione squinted her eyes, trying to see who Voldemort's victim was, when recognition hit her like a wall of ice cold water.

Black hair. Slim build. Black Hogwarts robes. Plain black glasses in front of startling emerald eyes. Lightening bolt in the center of the forehead.

Hermione felt her world collapse when she realized that the victim was Harry Potter.

Harry was on the ground, cuts on his cheek and his rob was torn. He was sprawled on the ground, and his breathing was laborious. Voldemort stood over him, his eyes aglow. Hermione angled her body to see Voldemort's face. Hermione saw his mouth move but she couldn't hear what he was saying. Silently, she crept closer to the scene until she was so close that she could see the beads of sweat on Harry's face. She hid behind a tree and from the corner of her eye watched the scene unfold.

Her thoughts raced wildly. There was no way she could take on Voldemort by herself, and Harry was in no condition to fight. She had to distract the Dark Lord so that she could have a chance to safely get Harry out of there, but how could she distract Voldemort?

Voldemort's fiery red eyes bore into Harry's soul. Hermione had never seen eyes that glowed like his. Voldemort again started to speak to Harry.

"Do you believe that you can defeat me?" If it was even possible, Voldemort's thin lips twisted into a grin. "Do you honestly believe that, Harry Potter? Dumbledore has filled your head with fancies, but none as asinine as the thought of you defeating me."

His spider like fingers stretched out and grabbed Harry's hair. He gripped it tightly and lifted Harry's head gradually; Harry let out a guttural moan. Voldemort's eyes narrowed, and he slowly bent down, his lips next to Harry's ear.

"You will _never_ defeat me. I will win. And you, Harry Potter, will die." Voldemort's voice was soft and smooth, and Hermione thought that it had a melodious air to it. But his insanity, anger, and wildness were thinly veiled by his sweet voice. With one hand still grasping the dark head of hair, Voldemort raised his hand and put his wand next to Harry's throat.

"Goodbye Harry Potter. Avada Ke-"

Hermione's heart stopped beating. Every thought slipped from her mind except 'I can't let Harry die'. Suddenly her feet were moving on their own accord and she heard herself scream "No!" and she felt herself fling herself between Harry and Voldemort.

Voldemort's ruby eyes widened in shock as his spell issued from his wand. Darkness overtook her, and Hermione felt herself fall into oblivion…

* * *

I really hope you liked it! Please, please, please, push that review button and tell me what you thought of the story. Constructive criticism is always welcome! 


	2. King's Cross Station

A/N: Hey everyone! I know it's been forever since I've last updated, and I'm so sorry! I've tried to update sooner but something always got in the way. Honestly, I have been EXTREMELY busy! During my spring break I want to Italy and Greece, and then I've been swamped with work, schoolwork, SAT, SAT Subject tests, AP tests, finals…I finally know what hell looks like. But I have good news! Summer's here, school is over and I'll have time to write. I'll try to get the next update soon. Thanks to everyone who reviewed; it means so much to me!

Disclaimer: As everyone knows, Harry Potter belongs to the incredible J.K.Rowling. I'm only a teenager that loves this amazing series.

**THE RIGHT KIND OF PROBLEM**

Chapter Two: King's Cross Station

Hermione's ears were assaulted by the shrill screeching of a train whistle. Hermione groaned, annoyed by the rude awakening, and lifted a hand to her pulsating head. Her mind was a blur; she had no idea what had happened. The last thing she remembered was a brilliant flash of green light…

Hermione's eyes flew wide open. Memories of screams, bloodshed, and corpses flashed before her eyes. As her mind became clearer, the image of a pale face with ruby eyes and twisted lips appeared unbidden. Hermione felt a shiver run up her spine and her heart began to pound.

Hermione sat up and touched her face. She couldn't believe it-she was alive! She had thought that Voldemort had killed her.

Hermione quickly surveyed the area. She was surprised to find herself in a crowded building. Men, women, and children bustled and talked to each other as they hurried off towards their destination. A few people gave her a questioning glance, but most simply ignored her. The place seemed familiar, but Hermione dismissed the observation. She had more important things to worry about. Wherever she was, it wouldn't take long for the Death Eaters to find her. She needed to find a secure location and then she would try to contact the order. If there was anyone still alive…

A small groan next to her grabbed Hermione's attention, and she turned towards the sound. A jolt ran through her as she saw a disheveled figure about ten feet to her right. Hermione scrambled towards the person. She was shocked; right before her was Harry. Hermione checked his pulse and looked for any signs of damage. He was bruised and his robes were torn, but other than that he seemed to be alright. His eyes were closed. Hermione gently nudged him but he simply groaned and shifted away. Hermione nudged him again.

"Harry, wake up. We need to go." Hermione's voice was calm and steady. Harry's eyes fluttered open, and Hermione let out a sigh of relief. She wasn't alone; she had Harry with her. And together they could figure out what their next plan should be, and everything would be alright.

"Where am I? Hermione, is that you?" Harry's emerald eyes found her amber ones. Hermione nodded her head.

"It's me Harry. We have got to go; I'm not sure where we are, but I'm certain it won't be long before the Death Eaters find us. Voldemort must be furious that you got away. He won't stop until he's found you…" Hermione's voice trailed away. It was crucial that they find a safe location to hide, but there was a serious problem: where? Hogwarts was overrun by Death Eaters, and they had no idea what else Voldemort had done. If he invaded Hogwarts, what else had he taken over?

While Hermione considered their options, Harry looked around at the surroundings. Quietly he muttered "It can't be…"

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, I think we're in King's Cross Station!" Harry answered. Hermione reexamined the building. It was true; although it did look different, it was still the same train station. Hermione was surprised that she hadn't recognized it earlier.

"Why would we be in King's Cross Station? How did we even get here?" Hermione asked. Harry seemed to ponder the same question, but there didn't seem to be any answer.

A voice interrupted their thoughts. "Excuse me, are you two all right?"

"Yes, we're fine thank y-"Hermione looked up to see the speaker and stopped mid sentence. Before her stood a handsome young man wearing simple black robes. He had short sandy brown hair and light blue eyes.

The man seemed very familiar….Hermione gasped when she recognized who he was. She couldn't believe her eyes, but there was no doubt about it. Right before her stood a seventeen year old and extremely attractive Remus Lupin.

It was hard to connect this handsome youth to her tired professor. While the professor's shoulders seemed to sag with weariness, the younger version stood tall, ready to face the world. His eyes were bright and alive, still hopeful of the future. The two were so different, and yet Hermione was certain that the man in front of her was her professor. Hermione glanced in Harry's direction, and noticed that his mouth was hanging open in shock. She gave him a small nudge, and he immediately shut his mouth.

Hermione rose from the ground and wiped the dirt from her robes. Harry followed her example, never taking his eyes off Remus.

Remus smiled at them. "My name's Remus Lupin. You guys looked a little lost and confused. Do you need help?"

Hermione and Harry looked at each other, unsure of what to say. Remus waited patiently in front of them and waited for their response.

Hermione struggled to remain calm and thought quickly. Millions of questions buzzed in her head, but she blocked them out. She had no idea what was happening, but becoming hysterical wouldn't help the situation. First she needed information if she was to figure out what was going on. Once she knew what was going on and where they were, Hermione and Harry could figure out what to do next.

As he waited Remus examined the pair before him. Surprise entered his eyes and he exclaimed "Those robes! They're Hogwarts uniforms!" Several people turned to look at him and Hermione and Harry's faces flushed. Remus shrugged in embarrassment.

"Sorry, I was just surprised to see you wearing them. You see, I attend Hogwarts too." Remus said and his smile grew. "I thought I knew everyone that went to Hogwarts. What house are you in?"

"Oh!" Hermione gasped. Thinking quickly, Hermione said "Oh, yes, these are Hogwarts uniforms. My name is…Hermione and this is Harry." She pointed at Harry. "We're actually new transfer students to Hogw-" Before she could finish a voice called out from further up the platform.

"Oi Moony, what's this? Are you trying to pick up a girl? Prongs! Come here, you HAVE to see this!"

Remus looked to his left and rolled his eyes in exasperation, although he had a small grin on his face. Harry and Hermione followed his example and turned their heads to see where the voice had come from.

Further along the platform two figures were walking towards Remus, Harry and Hermione. On the right was an incredibly good looking young man with long midnight black hair and dark eyes. He walked with his head held high, a grin on his face and an air of complete confidence. On the left walked another handsome young man who had messy black hair and brown eyes that looked out from behind a pair of spectacles. He had a lopsided grin on his face as well.

Harry's eyes opened wide in disbelief, confusion, and happiness. Although his logical mind told him that what he was seeing couldn't be possible, his heart jumped at the sight before him. Harry easily recognized the two men: James Potter and Sirius Black. Hermione stared at the teenagers heading towards them with similar emotions running through her.

Remus had been a shock, but seeing Sirius alive again almost made her faint. She had heard how handsome he was in his youth, and people certainly hadn't exaggerated. His dark figures were striking, and he exuded a certain charismatic aura.

Hermione then examined James. It was obvious that Harry was his son. The two shared practically every feature: the same tousled black hair, lanky frames, and light hearted grins. They could easily pass for twins. The only difference between the two was their eyes. While James had chocolate brown eyes, Harry had inherited his mother's emerald eyes. Harry too examined the pair. He had dreamed of meeting his father, and to finally see him walking towards him was surreal.

James and Sirius finally arrived and immediately Sirius presented himself to Hermione, a seductive smile on his face.

"So, who's your lady friend?" Sirius asked suggestively while he eyed Hermione. James chuckled and Hermione immediately felt herself grow red. Harry just looked at Sirius incredulously. He knew Sirius had been a bit of a flirt, but to see him talking to Hermione was very strange…and slightly disturbing.

"Remus, you might have some competition!" James joked. Sirius took Hermione's hand and kissed it and Hermione grew even redder.

Remus stepped in-between Hermione and Sirius and said "Excuse them. These two idiots are James Potter and Sirius Black. They don't mean to be stupid; it's just the way they are. They go to Hogwarts as well."

"I'm hurt Moony! After everything we've been through!" Sirius exclaimed, pretending to wipe tears away from his eyes. James laughed and Remus once again rolled his eyes.

Harry remained silent and stared at the trio with a burning intensity. His body was taunt and tense. Hermione reached for his hand and clasped it in her, hoping to reassure him. Harry tore his gaze from them to look at her and Hermione gave him a small smile. Harry's body immediately became more relaxed and he shifted closer to Hermione.

"This is Hermione and Harry. They're new students at Hogwarts." Remus explained. Sirius and James looked at Hermione and Harry with thinly veiled curiosity.

"We've never had transfers before." James remarked, but Sirius simply shrugged. "Well, it's time we got some new blood at Hogwarts. Why did you transfer?" Sirius asked charmingly. Hermione felt herself blush; it would take a while to get used to this Sirius.

"Well, Harry and I used to attend a small, private school when we were younger. However, the school was unable to stay open due to financial problems and we weren't able to complete our last year. Our parents wrote to Professor Dumbledore, explaining the situation, and he agreed to let us attend Hogwarts. We were looking for Platform 9 and ¾ when you found us, but we couldn't find it." Hermione explained. Harry nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, Platform 9 and ¾ can be tricky if you're new to it. Stick with us and we'll show you the way." James said pleasantly.

"Thank you." Harry said and Hermione gave them a small smile.

"Do you have any luggage?" Remus asked, looking for their bags. Hermione felt her stomach drop but Harry said quickly "We were told to send our luggage ahead." Remus seemed a little dubious so Hermione quickly changed the subject. "What house are you three in?"

"Gryffindor of course!" James and Sirius announced proudly. Remus shook his head in agreement.

"Have you two already been sorted?" James asked. Hermione and Harry shook their heads. "Professor Dumbledore said that we would be sorted once we arrived." Harry said.

Remus checked his watch and said "We better get moving or we're going to be late." The five started to walk towards Platform 9 and ¾. Remus, James and Sirius led the way. Harry and Hermione followed them a short distance away. Harry turned to Hermione, concern and confusion etched upon his features.

"Hermione, what's going on? Why the hell are Sirius and Remus here? And as teenagers! Not to mention…" He stopped for a mid sentence. "Not to mention my dad."

"Harry, I'm just as confused as you are." Hermione said. "It looks like…Somehow we've ended up in the past. I don't know how, but regardless of how we got here, we have to make sure we keep our real identities secret. They can't know about who we really are!"

"It's so strange to see Sirius again. And seeing my dad…" Harry

Hermione looked at Harry sympathically. "Harry, I know it must seem like a dream come true, but remember you have to keep up your guard. He has no idea about what's going to occur, and he can't know. Just be careful of what you say. Our actions could disrupt the time line, and not for the better."

Harry nodded silently. Hermione remained quiet and the two continued to follow James, Sirius, and Remus. After a bit Harry said "We need to speak to Dumbledore. He might be able to explain what happened and figure out a way to return us back to our time."

Hermione sighed and said softly "I really hope so."

* * *

Please, please, please review! I would greatly appreciate it.


	3. Hogwarts Express

A/N: Okay, I'm ashamed about how long it took me to update this. I've had it partly written forever, but I've been extremely busy with college applications and schoolwork and I didn't have a chance to finish it. I'm hoping that I have more free time so that I can update quickly. I hope you like it, and any ideas or suggestions are welcome!

I also wanted to thank all those that reviewed! Seriously, it makes my day when I see a review. Thanks for your support!

Disclaimer: As everyone knows, Harry Potter belongs to the incredible J.. I'm only a teenager that loves this amazing series.

**THE RIGHT KIND OF PROBLEM**

Chapter Three: Hogwarts Express

"So, what do you think of the two new transfers?" James whispered to Remus and Sirius. The trio glanced back at Harry and Hermione who were following them about ten feet behind. Harry and Hermione were talking quietly to themselves and seemed oblivious to James, Remus and Sirius.

"There's something strange about them," Remus said, keeping his voice low. "You didn't see them when I first found them. They looked extremely confused and terrified when they saw me. Almost like they recognized me, but didn't want me to know…It seemed like they were hiding something. Even their appearance was odd. Didn't you notice their robes? Hermione's robes look slightly dirty, and Harry's is torn. Who would show up to school the first day dressed like that? Plus, their story doesn't exactly line up. Why would they send their luggage ahead when they haven't even been sorted yet? It just doesn't make sense…"

"Not to mention Harry looks like you're bloody twin!" Sirius declared to James. "You two look exactly alike. Perhaps Harry plans to kill James so that he can take over his life!" Sirius laughed. He seemed to find Remus's observations not only irrelevant, but also funny. Remus frowned at him but Sirius continued laughing.

"Remus, I think you're being paranoid. They're average teenagers like you, me, and Prongs-" Sirius cast a look at the group and continued, "Well, they're average like you and Prongs. No one can touch my amazingly handsome looks." James groaned and Remus lightly punched Sirius.

"Sirius, please try to be serious!" Remus exclaimed. Sirius opened his mouth to respond but Remus quickly interjected "And don't you dare say 'but I am Sirius'!" Sirius smiled innocently.

"I'm just saying that they seem pretty harmless. Their story is a bit strange, but nothing to be worried about," Sirius stated. James nodded in agreement. "I think Sirius is right." Noticing Remus's look, he hastily continued, "But we probably should keep an eye on them."

Remus looked at his friends, and then sent a glance to Harry and Hermione. Despite everything he said, he could only see two average teenagers. He shook his head and murmured to himself "Maybe I am being paranoid…"

Sirius patted Remus on the head and gave him a bright smile. "Don't worry Moony. Even if you go mad, I'll still be your friend," he said jovially. Remus gave him a wry smile.

The five continued walking down the platform and then entered the train. They looked for an empty compartment and walked through the train until they reached their destination.

"Here we are! Make yourselves comfortable," Sirius announced once he was in the compartment. Sirius immediately flopped onto a seat and James flopped next to him. Remus entered the compartment next, and then Hermione and Harry afterward.

"You should consider yourselves very lucky," Sirius told Harry and Hermione. "Not many people are allowed to sit with the infamous Marauders." He flashed them a brilliant smile.

Harry raised an eyebrow in amusement. Despite his situation, he couldn't help but be infected with Sirius's childlike enthusiasm.

Hermione feigned curiosity. "What do you mean, the Marauders?"

"Why young lady, the Marauders are Hogwarts royalty!" James replied grandly. "We are the lords of the halls! Fellow students look to us as protectors and leaders! There are four Marauders: me, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. Oh, you guys still have to meet Peter."

Hermione felt a cold chill run up her spine. She had completely forgotten about the fourth Marauder. From the look on his face, it was apparent Harry had forgotten too.

Suddenly the door of the compartment flew open and a voice grumbled, "Where were you all? I needed your he-" The voice suddenly cut off in mid sentence.

A young Peter Pettigrew stood in the door of the compartment. He had pale blue eyes and thin blond hair that stuck out. As soon as Harry saw him he clenched his fist and a dark look passed over his face. Hermione could immediately tell what was going through his mind and subtly grabbed his arm to prevent him from drawing his wand. Harry glared at Hermione and tried to break her hold but she still held fast onto his arm. Remus noticed their reactions and frowned. His suspicions immediately flared up again.

"Peter, what happened?" Sirius asked. Peter opened his mouth to answer, but remembering the strangers in the compartment he promptly shut his mouth. His blue eyes shifted from the other Marauders to Harry and Hermione.

James saw Peter look curiously at Harry and Hermione and said "Oh Peter, you haven't met the new transfers. This is Hermione and this is Harry. Harry, Hermione, this is Peter Pettigrew. He's the fourth Marauder."

"Nice to meet you," Hermione said cautiously. Harry said nothing. Hermione nudged him in the ribs and Harry reluctantly choked out "Nice to meet you." Peter nodded in acknowledgement, although he seemed hesitant to get too close to the newcomers.

"So what happened?" Sirius asked again.

"Nothing, just ran into some Slytherins," Peter muttered.

There was an awkward silence. Hermione continued to hold on to Harry to remind him not to do anything while Peter refused to look at the newcomers. Remus continued to study Harry.

"So, what was your old school like?" James asked, trying to break the tension.

"It was…" Hermione started, and then stopped. How could she possibly describe her experience at Hogwarts? There weren't any words that could truly capture the past years.

"Hectic," Harry said plainly. Hermione laughed at his response. Despite its simplicity, it was surprisingly accurate.

"Sounds like Hogwarts since there's always some type of commotion," James commented. He gave a sly grin. "Of course, we're the ones that usually cause the commotion."

"That reminds me," Sirius said suddenly. He turned to James. "Jamsie, we need to figure out what our opening prank is going to be!"

"Opening prank?" Hermione asked.

"You see, we enjoy doing harmless but hilarious pranks in order to entertain the school and maintain our reputation," Sirius explained, attempting to look innocent. He didn't. "And every year during the start of term feast we perform a huge prank. We do pranks the entire year of course, but we have to make sure that the opening one is _special_."

"Oh," was all that Hermione could say. She realized then and there that although the Weasley twins were geniuses at pranks, they held nothing on the masters, the Marauders.

All six continued to plan the prank until a burst of giggles interrupted their conversation. James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Hermione and Harry looked toward the compartment door where a gang of girls watched them. They were focused only on Sirius. "Hi Sirius!" they squealed, to which Remus snorted in disbelief. Harry and Hermione exchanged looks of amusement. James ignored it while Peter simply stared at Sirius in wonder and adoration. Sirius disregarded Remus and soaked in the worship. He had a large smile on his face and he winked seductively at each girl. A brown haired first year turned bright red and promptly fainted. If it was even possible, Sirius's smile grew even larger. The girls giggled again and waved goodbye to Sirius.

"I never get tired of it," Sirius said, stretching his arms.

"We do," Remus complained. He turned to Harry and Hermione and said "You get used to it." Hermione looked at Sirius and doubted that she ever would get used to the younger version. The Sirius she had known was a man and his eyes had a hollow look in them. It was hard to believe that this teenager in front of her was Sirius…it was almost bittersweet to see him so carefree, since she knew what would happen to him in the future.

Harry felt as if he was in a bizarre dream. For the last couple of months he had wished that he could speak to Sirius again. He had remembered the two of them talking quietly, sharing hidden fears and desires. And to have Sirius again, right there in front of him….

"James Potter, what are you doing in here? You know that we have to perform Head duties!" a voice exclaimed from outside the compartment door. All eyes focused on the source of the voice. Before them stood a beautiful young woman with fiery red hair and almond shaped emerald eyes. One hand was placed on her hip while a scowl was on her face.

Harry's breath caught in his throat. He immediately recognized her: Lily Evans. His _mother_. Hermione was amazed at how pretty she was, and how her eyes perfectly matched Harry's.

Lily ignored the others in the compartment and continued to yell at James, but he remained oblivious to her insults. He simply stared at her, his mouth slightly open. Sirius laughed in the background while Remus tried to keep a straight face.

Lily stopped for a moment to breath. She eventually noticed Hermione and Harry starring at her. Her frown immediately turned into a smile. "Oh, hello! I didn't see you over there. " She examined Hermione and Harry closely. "Hmm…I'm sorry, but I don't recognize either of you. What house are you in?"

Harry tried to answer, but no words came out. Hermione said quickly "Hello. We're actually new to Hogwarts this year. We're transferring due to problems at our old school. My name is Hermione and this is Harry."

Lily gasped. She turned around to face James and said "Lord Potter, is he your twin? You two look identical!" Lily turned again towards Hermione and Harry and said, "Sorry you had to hear me..." She looked embarrassed. "Usually I'm not like that, but Potter has a way of bringing out my more…let's say 'temperamental' side," Lily said, her eyes bright. "My name is Lily Evans. If you need any help, just ask me." She gave them a small smile and said cheerfully "I hope we can become friends." Harry and Hermione smiled back.

James stayed in the corner of the compartment, unusually quiet. His face was slightly red, and he nervously ran his fingers through his hair. "Hello Evans! Um…uh, how was your summer?"

Lily's eyes immediately narrowed. "It was great, especially since you weren't there. Now come on Potter, it's bad enough that you're Head Boy, we don't need to add lateness to the list." Lily grabbed James's sleeve and dragged him out of the compartment. She gave one final wave to Hermione and Harry. James didn't put up a struggle but simply allowed her to drag him away, a lopsided grin on his face.

Sirius snickered. "In case you haven't noticed, our little Jamsie absolutely adores Evans. He worships the bloody ground she walks on." He considered what he said for a moment. "It's pretty funny to watch actually…" Peter and Remus nodded in agreement.

"Last year for Valentines he stood outside the girl's dorm singing ballads to her, with a complete orchestra," Remus told Harry and Hermione. "After two hours she came down and hexed him so bad he had to stay in the infirmary for a week."

Harry couldn't help but laugh. He had heard how crazy his dad had been for his mom, but to see love struck James Potter with his own two eyes made him realize how happy he could have been with them; they could have been a real family.

"Alright," Sirius said, rising to his feet. "I think I have some unfinished business with the Slytherins. Anybody want to come?"

"Sure," Harry said eagerly. "I'll come too," Peter said, sending a subtle glare to Harry.

"I'm just going to stay here," Hermione said. The last thing she needed right now was to see boys fighting.

"Same," Remus said. As much as he liked Sirius, sometimes he didn't have the energy to keep up with his antics. Sirius shrugged and said, "Suit yourselves" and left the compartment with Harry and Peter.

Remus and Hermione were left alone. Remus chuckled nervously and grabbed a book from his bag. He opened it and started to read. When she saw the title, Hermione's eyes widened in shock and she blurted, "You're reading _Hogwarts: A History_!"

"Is that alright?" Remus asked curiously. Usually no one noticed or really cared what he read. Sirius and James thought it was just some weird quirk about him and usually let him do whatever he wanted. Hermione nodded eagerly. "Yes! It's just a relief that someone else has read it too! I don't understand why people don't read it; there's so much to learn! You know, I always-"

Remus looked at Hermione in incredulity, and noticing his look Hermione stopped talking. A faint blush appeared on her cheeks. "What?" Hermione asked cautiously. Remus looked at her for a moment, and then he burst into laughter. Hermione's blush grew deeper.

Remus noticed her reddened cheeks and said quickly, "Oh, sorry, I'm not laughing at you. I actually forgot what it is like what it is like for someone to talk about books. That's all." He smiled. Hermione hesitantly smiled back.

"Oh…"

"So, you've read it?"

"Yes!"

For the next half hour they discussed _Hogwarts: A History_ and other books. Hermione spoke quickly and eagerly to Remus. He had always been one of her favorite professors, and she knew him to be an intelligent man. However, his younger self surprised her. He had such unbridled energy and passion in everything he said that it was infectious. Hermione couldn't help but like talking to him.

Remus felt himself begin to relax. He had been skeptical about her, but talking to her swept away his suspicions. It was easy to talk to her, and he was glad to find someone who was interested in the same things as him. They continued to talk until Remus noted how close they were to Hogwarts.

"I'm going to go find Sirius; I'll be back in a couple minutes," Remus said. "Okay," Hermione replied. He left the compartment and Hermione looked out of the window and was greeted with the majestic towers of Hogwarts.

Hermione had never been as happy as when she saw Hogwarts. It had been her sanctuary for years, the place where she could find the answers. She took a deep breath and prepared herself for what was to come.

The others arrived back at the compartment within a few moments.

"That was great!" Sirius exclaimed, his eyes twinkling with mirth. Harry nodded in agreement. Peter nodded, in a better mood than earlier.

"What did you do?" Hermione asked, unsure whether she actually wanted to hear about their escapade.

"Just handed out some well earned justice," Sirius replied. "It'll teach those Slytherins respect." He nudged Harry and said, "You're alright," Harry felt a huge smile form on his face.

"C'mon, get your stuff," Remus said to Sirius. "We're about to stop." They gathered their luggage and waited for the train to halt. When it stopped, the group made their way to the door and exited. "Let's grab a carriage," Remus said. Sirius saw James and signaled for him to join them and the six headed towards the carriages.

Suddenly Hermione stopped dead in her tracks, unable to move any farther. "Are you okay?" Harry asked.

"I can see them," Hermione whispered. She could see the Thestrals for the first time. One thestral faced Hermione and she couldn't help but stare into the dull, white, shining eyes. Seeing the creature made the memories of earlier events flash before her eyes. Harry stood next to her, unsure of what to say.

"C'mon you guys," Sirius shouted to them. James, Sirius, Peter and Lupin were already in the carriage. Hermione walked numbly to the carriage while Harry walked behind her. They both entered the carriage and the vehicle began to move towards Hogwarts.

The ride gave Hermione a chance to think about her situation. At first she was so surprised and confused by the sudden meeting between herself and the Marauders that the enormity of her situation didn't register. However, as she sat there reality finally hit her. She was decades in the past, with no way to return to her time. She might never the ones she loved again: her mother, her father, Ginny, Mr. Weasley…Ron…

Even if she could return, would it be a world she wanted to belong to? Who knew what Voldemort was doing, now that he had control of Hogwarts? Her head pounded and her heart raced. She felt tears beginning to form, but she fought them back. She couldn't think of that now. For right now, she had to focus on keeping up her story.

Like Hermione, Harry was focused on the present. The most important thing now was to get in contact with Dumbledore and figure out what was going on. If anything, his past adventures had taught him that you had to think quickly and react. There was no time for fear or misery.

The ride was short and they soon arrived at Hogwarts. The group entered the building and went into the Great Hall. It was filled with laughter and voices. Students of different ages were socializing while waiting for the feast to begin. Harry noticed that a couple people gave Hermione and him strange looks, obviously not recognizing them.

James and Sirius noticed another group of boys and immediately headed towards them. Peter followed closely behind. Hermione turned to Remus and asked "Would you mind bringing us to Dumbledore's office before the feast? We need to talk to him."

"Sure," Remus said, smiling broadly. The three maneuvered their way through the throngs of people and walked quickly through the winding passages towards the Headmaster's office. When the reached the Remus said the password 'blood lollipops' and they were able to enter the passage. They walked up the staircase and entered the office.

Professor Dumbledore stood in the middle of the room. His hair was not the silver grey Hermione remembered, but instead deep auburn. Although his appearance was different, his blue eyes still sparkled.

"Hello Professor Dumbledore, I brought the two new transfer students." Remus said. Harry and Hermione nodded in acknowledgement. Hermione felt her muscles tense, unsure what Dumbledore would do.

Dumbledore observed Harry and Hermione with curiosity and said "Ah….ah yes, of course. Thank you Mister Lupin, you may leave now." Remus nodded, and with a quick glance at Hermione, left the room. Dumbledore smiled.

"Well now, would you be so kind as to explain why Mister Lupin is under the impression that you are new transfer students?" Dumbledore asked kindly. His cool eyes considered both of them behind his glasses.

Hermione tried to answer, but the words fell dead on her lips. For once, she didn't have the answer.

Instead, Harry answered. "Professor, although you don't know us we know you. Our names are Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. We're….from the future," Harry said. He hated how absurd it sounded. Why would Dumbledore believe him?

"The future?" Dumbledore asked.

"Sir, we're telling the truth. We're 7th year students during the year 1997," Hermione said quickly. "We are your students in the future," Hermione repeated, punctuating each word. "We were hit with a spell and we think that it thrust us back into this time period. We don't know for certain how it happened. "

Dumbledore remained silent.

"We know of the Order of the Phoenix," Harry said quietly. Alarm entered Dumbledore's eyes, although he still had a pleasant demeanor. "I see," he said. "That is rather surprising."

"During our time Voldemort is gaining power. We were told of the Order of the Phoenix due to the threat," Harry explained.

"We also know the members, some of whom we know in the future," Hermione added. "We can answer any question you need."

"Please sir!" Harry said seriously. "We have no reason to lie to you. If you doubt us we will answer any questions you want under Veritaserum.Or you can perform Legilimency on us." Dumbledore looked at Harry in surprise. Harry and Hermione remained silent while Dumbledore considered what they said, his eyes boring into them.

"Please sir, we need your help," Hermione begged.

Dumbledore continued studying Harry and Hermione, his eyes twinkling. The room was once again completely silent. Suddenly, the sound of Dumbledore's laughter filled the office.

"Well," he said jovially. "Life can be truly surprising!"

Please, please, please review!


End file.
